villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Schirach
Story Schirach was one of the 3 Dark Gods of Mardias who arose from Saiva's remains after her defeat. She inherited Saiva's immense magical power which eminated from her hair. She was considered a far bigger threat than even Saruin himself due to her immense power, so much that Elore had to create the Goddesses Amut and Eres (who in turn created two moons) to even be able to weaken her. When she was defeated Elore placed the Diamond of Light on her finger and she became human and took the alias of Schiele. Many years after the war of the gods when the game takes place, she encounters the heroes after rejecting the advances of a man, saying that she brings bad luck wherever she goes (Said man who was rejected died shortly after he met Schiele by being killed by a runaway horse; as the player keeps meeting her at different pubs, she recalls more tales of her experiences as a mortal. Upon the last encounter she takes the heroes to a field where she says that all that she has met died horribly, and is wracked with sorrow as a result. As she is speaking, Scorn appears and tries to take the Fatestone that was given to her. If the player loses the fight, Scorn threatens to finish the heroes off if she refuses to do so. Schiele fears that she would cease to exist if she removed it but reluctantly does so and returns to her former self. Shortly afterwards, she instantly destroys Scorn, sending him back to Quietus. She disappears and leaves the diamond behind. The heroes later encounter her at her temple below Estamir and tell them to follow her. She takes them to the Shadow Palace where she retells more about herself. She tells the heroes that her powers have become rampant as a result of being weakened and that she needs to be stopped before she drags Mardias into Darkness. Upon her defeat, both Schiele and Schirach thank the heroes for stopping her and goes into a state of sleep. Battle Schirach is considered to be one of the most difficult bosses in the game. Her INT and CHA stats are maxed out (Her attacks and magic rely on those 2 stats). She also has a large range of magic in nearly all fields except Cosmology. It's recommended that all characters or most of them should have Moonbeam and Holy Water to get rid of the ailments inflicted by her non magic attacks. Equipment that has high magic defense specifically tempering with Vernie or Electrum to give a proper boost to it and equipment that can negate Charm or Phobia are suggested before fighting. Equipping the Fatestones does help to an extent provided most of them have been collected. Attacks *'Black Book': Schirach releases a wave of magical energy from her hair, covering the field and inflicting Sleep *'Hymn of the Night Wind': Schirach releases a wave of darkness from her hair, covering the field and inflicting Phobia *'Dark Temptation': Schirach covers a target in her hair and steals 1 LP but restores the enemy's HP and inflicts the Charm ailment Benediction Like the other Gods of Mardias, Schirach does give a Benediction when the affinity with her is high enough (Fight in Kjaraht region and/or performing the Pillar vortex). Sneer of Schirach reduces all parameters of enemies not aligned with their element by 10 aside from HP, BP, and LP. Navigation Category:SaGa Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deities Category:Female